lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Pechal
" ... Finally, you speak. I'm called Pechal, and that's pronounced Pay-chal not Pee-chal." - Pechal introduces herself to Derrick . Pechal is the 6th member of Nightmare’s order to be seen in the story. She wears the traditional order's ‘uniform’ (cowl, pants, pointy shoes and Halloween-like skull mask covering her features). Like all female reapers, her mask is scratched, and it differs of others by having the eye holes set in disgruntled expression, with an horizontal scratch over its nose. The scratch is very similar to the facial scar exhibited by secondary Naruto character, Umino Iruka . Biography Pechal first appears when Derrick unknowingly changes to dream level 2 to escape being cornered between Raziel and Kooki, but it’s only once he realizes he’s in a dream that he actually sees her . After a brief introduction, Derrick remembers more of what had happened and accidentally phases out of the level he was in. Pechal manages to find him soon after and gets recruited to help clean Derrick’s house of monsters . She has been a summonable reaper since. Pechal states she hasn't’t been in the dream world long and thus remembers some more things than other of the reaper kids. In regards of her backstory , Pechal describes herself as friendless, lonely and depressed, particularly since her personality and poor health didn't exactly encourage friendships. She was eventually taken to some facility to treat her sickness, and upon release was instructed to take a particular medicine. From her recollections, it’s impossible to tell if her reaction to the medicine was an accident or planned, but the cause of death may have been poisoning or choking on her own vomit. She spent a long time on her own in the dream world, constantly trying to escape by killing herself, but only succeeded in going into deeper levels where the danger was much increased. She finally decided to stay in one place and wait to die or disappear, but then Nightmare found her, provided her with the uniform and introduced her to her friends, which she counts as being the best thing that ever happened to her. Personality and traits Pechal is described as grouchy (which she vehemently denies ), has a tendency to raise her voice when angry or excited and stutter when she feels nervous or bashful . She’s also a bit of a show-off , despite being obviously frightened on occasion - but at least she’s honest about it . She considers combat one of her strongest abilities, but admits she may lack stamina. Curiously enough, she seems to have a very good sense of when it would be better to turn tail and run. Stats Trivia *Despite very emphatically ordering not to be called by anything other than her name, she allows Veneri to call her ‘Peachy ’, hinting at their close relationship. She also seems to get along well with Kira . *She has a combo attack with Kira called ‘Shrouded death ’ (which she named herself). *She had a slap bet going with Kira concerning finding the prince sooner than the other, which –despite her best attempts at tampering with the result - she lost. Kira hasn’t extracted his end of the bargain. Yet. *She’s not good at riddles. *Pechal may be the only reaper who does not believe the Unknown Entity exists, and suspects Bambino instead. *She’ stated to be older than Veneri, Misery and Medo , though it’s not clarified if that applies to their age when they were alive or how long they have been in the dream world- likely the latter since not all of the reapers remember being alive. *Pechal is a russian word of slavic origin and means 'sorrow'. It doesn't have any specific meaning as a name. Category:Allies Category:Nightmare's Order